Morgan and Dean
by nagron1986
Summary: From the movie "Morgan" Dean proposes to Morgan. Will Morgan accept his proposal?


A Morgan/Dean fanfic from the movie "Morgan"

This is my first fanfic so please everyone give me your feedback. In this plot, Dean proposes to Morgan, will Morgan accept? Takes place 1 year after the events of the movie and Morgan has moved in with Dean.

"Good morning babe." Dean smiled at Morgan as Morgan turned to face Dean in his arms. "Good morning to you too beautiful," Morgan replied sleepily. "Do you know what today is?" Dean asked. Morgan had to think for a minute he had a lot on his mind with the New Haven race coming up so he completely forgot what today was. "It's our 1 year anniversary baby," Dean smiled. "Oh my god Dean I totally forgot I'm so sorry I've just had a lot on my mind what with the race coming up and everything this weekend I hope you're not mad at me for forgetting?" Morgan replied sheepishly giving those sad puppy dog eyes and that pouty bottom lip that always made Dean's heart skip a beat. "No babe of course I'm not mad I know that you've had a lot on your mind with your training and getting ready for the race. I do however have a very special gift a surprise for you but it'll have to wait until after your race I wouldn't want you to get distracted or anything." Dean blushed. "What's this special gift?" Morgan eyed him. "Nope can't tell you Morgan you know if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Dean chuckled. Dean wanted nothing more than to give him his gift now but still after living together for a year now he still doesn't know if Morgan's ready for the next step. "Ok Dean I can wait until after the race besides the race is in 2 days anyways so I don't have that long to wait." Morgan smiled.

Today was the day of the New Haven wheelchair division race. Morgan was all pumped up and ready to go. "Look dog please be fuckin careful I do want you to breathe in and out when this race is over with" Lane said. Morgan just rolled his eyes and she bent down to give him a little love tap on his cheek and then kissed his forehead. "Here's a kiss for good luck babe," Dean kissed him and Morgan blushed saying "I love you baby." "I love you too babe just please be careful I do want you to come back to me in one piece." Dean said sternly. "Awww you two are just so adorable together we love it!" Lane and Peg said at the same time. Morgan just turned to glare at them and couldn't help but chuckle. Morgan hated when Dean was like this but it just showed him how much he really loved him and cared about him so he rolled his eyes and said "I will Dean." Dean smiled and said "I'll see you at the finish line champ." "I'll be the one in first," Morgan replied cheekily. Dean loved it when Morgan got cocky.

Dean was like a worried parent the entire race watching Morgan on his wheelchair race with the other competitors and then when Morgan got to the hill he got even more nervous and worried because he knew what happened to Morgan last time but thankfully Morgan went down the hill with such grace and made the turn down the narrow path with such ease Dean, Lane and Peg were all jumping up and down and screaming for joy when Morgan made it to the finish line in 1st place of course. Dean, Lane and Peg all ran over and hugged him and congratulated him on his victory. Morgan pulled Dean down in for a kiss in front of everyone and the crowd just hooted and hollered not a single person snickered cuz if they did Morgan knows Lane and Peg would both say something but it didn't matter either way because he didn't care what other people thought of his relationship with Dean, not anymore. Then Dean stayed down even when they broke the kiss and Morgan got wide eyed. "I feel that this is the perfect place for me to give you my surprise gift." Dean smiled. Lane and Peg both stood there getting teary eyed because they knew what was happening. Dean pulled out a small black box from his jacket pocket and opened it up to reveal 2 platinum wedding bands both engraved with their name's Morgan and Dean forever. Morgan started to get teary eyed himself. Then Lane blurted out saying "Bitch you betta say yes or I'll hunt you down!" Everyone started laughing at her outburst. Dean took Morgan's hand and looked him in those beautiful eyes that he loved so much and said "I know we had a rocky start but I love you with all my heart and I promise that I will never leave you if things get too rocky you have my word, heart and soul so I'm asking you, Morgan Oliver will you make me the happiest man in the world and do the honor of marrying me?" Morgan stood there in shock and tear stained cheeks for what seemed like forever in Dean's mind but in reality was only a couple seconds then he smiled threw his arms around Deans neck and said "Yes Dean yes yes yes I will marry you!" Dean kissed him passionately and the four of them went to dinner to celebrate Morgan's victory and the engagement.

Let me know if you guys liked it if you want to watch the movie the movie is called "Morgan" and its on one of the greatest movies I've ever seen if you guys like it I'll do a sequel.


End file.
